


Before I do this

by Vel_es



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_es/pseuds/Vel_es
Summary: There are not many things that can hurt a demon. There are even less that can kill one permanently.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Before I do this

**Author's Note:**

> Currently trying to figure out how to write dialogues, and also get into the habit of writing with anything close to consistency. Neither is going great.

“Before I do this, I need you to know that I’ve always loved you.”

Crowley removed his glasses, and softly took hold of Aziraphale’s hand, lifting it to his lips. His face was twisted in a painful grimace, eyes heavy lidded and misted over with desperation. There are not many things that can hurt a demon. There are even less that can kill one permanently. 

Aziraphale stood very still for several long, loaded seconds.

“There is no need for such dramatics, dear boy,” he sighed finally, giving Crowley a stern look. “I am rather certain apologising to that poor lady will cause you no harm.”

“But angel,” whined Crowley. “She ssstarted it!”

“Did she now?” The little crease between Aziraphale’s eyebrows grew worryingly deeper.

“Yes!”

“She is a seventy year old woman, Crowley! Perhaps she did scratch the Bentley with her cane, but that surely does not warrant attempting to run her over!” The angel’s voice sounded mildly distressed. Crowley was just dumb enough to try one more time.

“I wasn’t even going that fast,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Crowley.” Uh oh, there it was. Aziraphale’s thou-shalt-be-polite-or-thou-shalt-be-smitten voice.

The demon’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Taking care to move extra slowly, he turned around and headed in the direction of the backroom couch, where the lady in question sat absolutely unfazed, sipping tea and munching on Aziraphale’s best biscuits. Of course the angel did not realise, but she was definitely evil. An evil, evil old lady. Crowley could smell it.

He threw one last hopeful look over his shoulder, but Aziraphale just straightened his cuffs and tapped his foot impatiently. No way out, then.

Well. If he was about go down anyway, he could at least try to run her over one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Always appreciate constructive criticism, especially in terms of dialogue formatting. Seriously pls send help.


End file.
